1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device, such as a liquid projector.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device as an example of an electro-optical device is driven on the basis of an image signal supplied from an external circuit to an image signal line. The image signal is supplied from the image signal line to a plurality of data lines mounted in a pixel region of a substrate (that is, a region in which a plurality of pixels are, for example, arranged in a matrix) via a sampling circuit (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3841074 and JP-A-2002-49331). The sampling circuit is provided in a peripheral region located on the periphery of the pixel region and includes a plurality of sampling switches respectively provided in the data lines. Each of the sampling switches is constituted by a one-channel type or complementary type thin film transistor (TFT). A source of each of the sampling switches constituted by the TFTs is electrically connected with the image signal line, a drain thereof is electrically connected with the data line, and a gate thereof is electrically connected with a sampling signal line for supplying a sampling signal.
For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3841074, a technology of reducing the occurrence of defective images caused by a parasitic capacity between the plurality of sampling switches by the reverse arrangement of the source line and the drain line with the gate of the TFT configuring the sampling switch interposed therebetween with respect to two sampling switches which are adjacent with a border line of a group of n sampling switches connected to n data lines, which are driven simultaneously, of the plurality of data lines is disclosed. For example, in JP-A-2002-49331, a technology of reducing a parasitic capacity between the image signal line and the data line in the vicinity of the sampling switch by arranging adjacent sampling switches at a predetermined gap in a longitudinal direction of the sampling switches is suggested.
An example of the electro-optical device includes color display liquid crystal device having sub pixels of R (red), G (green) and B (blue). In such a color display liquid crystal device, one unit pixel (dot) is divided into three sub pixels, three color filters of R, G and B are arranged at positions corresponding to the sub pixels, and one unit pixel is displayed by the three sub pixels corresponding to three colors of R, G and B, thereby realizing a color display. In such a color display liquid crystal device, since the sampling switches are provided in correspondence with the data lines corresponding to the sub pixels of R, G and B, it is difficult to arrange the sampling switches in a line in the arrangement direction of the data lines in the peripheral region of the substrate. In order to solve this problem, like JP-A-2002-49331, the plurality of sampling switches are arranged in the arrangement direction of the data lines and are arranged so as to form a plurality of rows which are shifted to each other in a direction in which the data lines extend.
If the image signal is supplied to the data line via the sampling switch, an output line of the sampling switch (and the data line electrically connected thereto) is in a floating state (that is, an electrical floating state) in a period in which the sampling switch is in an off state (that is, a non-conduction state). Accordingly, a variation in voltage is susceptible to be generated due to capacitive coupling with other lines in the output line of the sampling switch. Accordingly, a display failure may occur in the pixel region by the variation in voltage of the image signal maintained in the data line electrically connected to the output line of the sampling switch.